


注意安全 Stick on Your Seat

by Chartl



Series: Special Extra Episodes of Understanding [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kinda out of character, M/M, although it failed at last, how to get rid of your shameless boyfriend, leo's leg is well-protected, seatbelt helped a lot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was pissed off for Neymar's stupid act but Neymar didn't notice what he did. However, he still wanted to make it up. </p><p>一个口嫌体正直的boy如何与脱缰野马斗智斗勇事后冷淡必须安抚的故事，配合understanding week 7 停车场部分延伸食用</p><p>感觉写得不好，作者大概不会写了（手动再见（嫌弃脸</p><p>但还是必须表扬安全带君大大的好♂用♂</p>
            </blockquote>





	注意安全 Stick on Your Seat

鉴于内马尔的无赖前科，被再次欺身靠近的梅西只是想着内马尔还只是帮他系个安全带而不再自做多情地想着他会哄自己，突然一个带着炙热气息的吻席卷而来，他来不及合上的眼睛还留有刚那一刹那靠近的湖绿印记。

内马尔的眼睛真好看，梅西第无数次想。

然而还在闹脾气的梅西没有打算就此屈服于内马尔的强势下，任凭他一手压在自己的手臂一手护着他的下颚，身体还是在不停地扭动，试图挣脱枷锁。但是车内狭小封闭的空间只会让这样的挣扎变得徒劳无功，一不小心还会变样地擦枪走火玩火自焚。

“内马尔你这个混账，大大的混账……”

梅西在亲吻的间隙中还不忘说一些破坏气氛的话。开玩笑，如果不加以阻止的话，以内马尔偶尔显现出来的急躁性子，事情肯定往无法控制的方向前进。

内马尔之前陪着梅西做例行检查的时候已经一路听着梅西闹着骂他的话，他只是免疫般略过梅西无谓的嘴皮子挣扎，刚开始只是想要温柔的安抚一下他的小情绪，可这个经常摆出一副人畜无害的无辜表情的人竟然还懂得挣扎，无意的举动让内马尔突然火从心起，对，点火的人就是这个莱昂内尔·总是很无辜·梅西。

他勾起嘴角，继续被打断的吻。

“你才是大混账，莱昂内尔·梅西，跟我闹脾气闹这么久，还不跟我说话这么久……”梅西的手臂再次被他固定住，托着他颌骨的手也开始轻柔地抚摸着，拇指划过他因为养病休假而欠缺打理的胡渣，粗糙的触感让他心里紧绷的弦又紧了几度。

梅西暂时躲在内马尔的猛烈攻势，嘴硬地说着：“为什么我要和混账说话……”

梅西的声音被内马尔一个拦腰截断，他的身体猛地僵硬起来。

糟糕！

这时梅西才惊觉一直想控制局势的自己已然在不知情的状况下，点着火了。

内马尔在梅西脑子一片空白的空当按下调低副驾座椅的按钮，大脑还在当机的梅西感觉身体悬空，一下重新倒在座位上，紧接着逐渐清醒的记忆中是内马尔落在他胸口上滚烫的手掌。

混账东西。

“内……这是停车场啊，球会的停车场啊……”梅西还在妄图唤回内马尔飘远的理智。

“啊……对，”内马尔的声音比往常更加低沉沙哑了，这样一来梅西觉得要能挽回那真的是奇迹，因为他对这副嗓音的变化太过熟悉了，“多谢提醒。”

梅西真的以为内马尔就此停下正要感谢自己的机智之时，内马尔撤身按下车内灯，顺便把玻璃也罩上，霎时间眼前一片漆黑，铺天盖地的费洛蒙让梅西感觉到……

完蛋了。

漆黑中梅西能分辨出来内马尔的轮廓，那双眼睛径直看着他，充满了因为情潮泛滥的水汽，然后他就感受到了内马尔喷薄的呼吸热气，柔软的嘴唇落在他的脖颈处，细密地吻着。梅西多少在庆幸自己不用多出门，而且这个位置大概能用长长的碎发挡住。

内马尔掰过梅西的脖子，窝在柔软的肩窝仔细舔吻，惹得身下人颤抖着退后，他一手搂紧梅西的腰身，把他紧紧地锁住。每当内马尔圈挂在梅西的侧腰时，都能感受到身体的契合，所以在球场上忘情庆祝时，他总想找各种机会拥抱梅西。

“别乱动。”内马尔在梅西耳边警告道。

梅西哪里肯听呀，情急之下往内马尔的肩膀咬了一口，虚意用委屈的大眼睛看着他。

“啊，内，你看，我腿不方便啊，你压得我会疼！”

梅西的本意是让内马尔就此停下，至少回家舒服地躺在大床上也比在这里要好很多。可是，内马尔明显不想听梅西的潜台词，照顾着他的腿脚，搂腰的手臂一用力，把梅西带到自己身上，让他跨坐在自己的腰胯上。突然被切换视角的梅西眩晕着就被拉下身，触碰男友湿润的嘴唇。

伴随着内马尔热情的亲吻是他不安分的手，他一手搂紧梅西的背脊，一手探入纤维衣物底下，游走在梅西分明的腹肌和胸膛，他耳边渐渐响起梅西在吻间溢出的闷哼声，他满意地扬起嘴角，撩起梅西的卫衣，就往他的胸口一阵轻啃，让梅西敏感得身体乱颤，惯性地环住他的头，把自己裸露在空气中的前胸送到内马尔的面前。

梅西这会儿也被刺激得满脸涨红，然而内心的那股倔强劲还是让他想夺回主动权。

家里大床多舒服多软熟啊，驾驶座上磕磕碰碰的回头他还得检查会不会出现淤青。他猛力用手臂撑着内马尔的肋骨，让他不由卸力放开他。

“嘿内！”梅西在他腰上撑起身体，却换来内马尔一记坏心的顶蹭。

梅西凭着快要消散的意志抵御身体内的不安因子，抗议般按响了喇叭，聒噪尖锐的喇叭声霎时响彻空旷的停车场，内马尔心头一紧，起身按住梅西的手，紧皱眉头看着梅西，身下的家伙老实了不少。

“喂，吓软了以后怎么办？”内马尔不知羞耻地瞪着梅西。

梅西扬起嘴角，心想，不管，以后想怎么样再算，反正自己是不会轻易屈服的，闹着玩呢？主动权旁落以后还怎么吵架吵得赢。

“软趴了回家我也有办法让你站起来。”梅西还不信治不了这匹脱缰野马了。

“以后的事情以后再说，我们先解决当下可好？”内马尔换了一副谄媚的表情看着梅西，手掌在他侧腰上扫动，看梅西不为所动，又咬着下唇眨眼看着他，他知道男友最受不了这个类似于撒娇的表情了，屡试不爽。

然而，这次爽了。

莱昂内尔·不会上第二次当·梅西再次抗议般按响几声喇叭，他仿佛能听到远处停车场门口大声的抱怨和吵闹声。

内马尔心一急，这要真来人了他可饶不了梅西，用力在他腰上就是一掐，掐中酸软的位置。梅西轻呼一声，趴在内马尔的身上，大脑启动飞速思考模式，他决定采取迂回策略。

既然吃软不吃硬，他就再试一把。

“内，这里真的很不舒服，而且随时有人会发现，我现在特别特别特别想念家里大大的软床和暖和的浴室，你忍忍，我们先回去？”梅西眼里充满了向往，诱惑般张嘴吐舌。

“你忍心？”看在眼里的内马尔身体一紧，手缓缓从梅西侧腰滑下，捏了一把富有弹性的臀肉。

实际上，梅西的心弦也绷得下一秒就快断掉了，他咬紧牙根，试图平稳逐渐紊乱的呼吸。

“忍心哪。”

可惜话音的尽头是无法掩饰的颤抖沙哑，里面隐含的迷情被内马尔敏锐捕捉。他捏紧梅西的翘臀往自身鼠蹊处挤压，任思绪往远方飞去。

意乱情迷之际，梅西被挑动得按照本能配合内马尔的律动，任由男友解开皮带，拉开拉链，深入裤内探索，当被触摸到禁忌地带时他才又清醒过来，用力地捶打着内马尔的胸口。

“你这个混蛋，真是，发情也不挑挑场合，唔……”梅西抑住轻吟，张嘴刚想扫兴几句就被内马尔堵住嘴巴，“我……唔……”

“怎么了，莱昂，平时也不见你这么倔的。”内马尔的手挣开梅西的枷锁，往大腿根部婆娑着，一手又按住梅西的脖颈，凑上去继续火辣的吮吻。

“谁让你不分地方了，”梅西用力击打内马尔结实的肩膀，躲开内马尔的嘴唇，“我真的会疼，疼死了还得你背我回家……呼……”

“疼？”内马尔放开梅西，脸上换上关切的深情，起身照看他的膝盖，轻轻地按摩着。

“你再不停下，这个姿势肯定会疼啊……”梅西在内马尔的胸口画着圈，脸上是快要得逞的笑意。

可惜梅西嘚瑟得太快，马上被内马尔发现不会说谎的股间篷帐，很快他的笑意就被一阵惊呼取代。

“但是我觉得你也需要尽快解脱吧？”内马尔说着重新把梅西放到在座位上，把座位调到比刚才更低的位置，并用座位上半截安全带固定好梅西受伤的膝盖，托起他的臀部欺身而上。

“你滚，”梅西左右摇头，避开内马尔的攻势，“别以为就你有肌肉……”

“可是你的肌肉摸上去都软软的啊。”内马尔挂上十足的坏笑，亲一下他的耳垂，直往耳廓吹气。

梅西一被吹气就感觉酥软得不行，极力反抗变成了半推半就。

“你才软……”

“我硬得很哪，要不要试试？”内马尔充满磁性的嗓音堵在梅西的拥抱中，末尾转换成低沉的笑声。

梅西上下扫动眼睑，打量着伏在身上的内马尔，一脸鄙夷地勾他一眼，吐吐舌尖。

“就你？不要。”

他不实诚的说，但身体却很实诚地蹭了一下。

内马尔心领神会地掀起梅西的卫衣，继续埋头耕耘。梅西的裤子已经被他一点一点的褪到膝盖处挂在安全带上，隔着一层薄薄的衣物，因为这若有若无的阻碍，两人的各种动作引起感官感受都被无限放大。

巴西人把梅西其中一条裤管脱下，将他能自由活动的腿架到腰胯上，又俯身安抚着梅西，指尖在他下巴上的美人沟刮蹭着，待阿根廷人张嘴舒服地叫唤的时候低额引舌深入，时而追逐着梅西退让的舌头，时而退出舔吮下唇和深陷的下颚沟壑。

“我可以进去吗？”内马尔询问道。

梅西仿佛听到天籁般，睁开漫着水汽的迷蒙双眼，心里的狮子怒吼着：这家伙转死性良心发现了？竟然这个节骨眼还懂得问我？

他经过几秒钟的当机和思考，满嘴乱哼和摇头。

“车里没带全东西，别？”

内马尔想想也是，弄疼了梅西自己也心里难受，但如今在骑虎难下的当下，看着惹人犯罪的男友，要全身而退显然是不可能的事情，加上听到潜入心底的哼唧声，内马尔的第二根弦绷紧得不行，又挣扎在断裂的边缘。

他瞥向因为热烈的亲吻而带出的银丝，整个脑袋像驶过一个连的轰炸机一般，轮到他大脑当机了。

梅西这个下午第无数回觉得自己机智的同时，内心被内马尔伸入口腔肆意搅动的手指给深深伤害到。

什么鬼状况。

“唔……你在……唔……干嘛……”

“莱昂，可能还是会很不舒服，但是应该能忍受。”内马尔在他耳边安慰道，手上的动作就不显得那么有安神的成分了。黝黑的指尖沿着脊骨往下，在尽头小心翼翼地试探着，徘徊许久后一鼓作气深入敌营。

内马尔边低头吞噬掉梅西嘴里争相蹦出的低吟，边忙活着指尖上的挥刀劈击，在先锋按下堡垒开关的瞬间，梅西抓紧内马尔的背脊，在他肩头狠狠地咬了一口。

“混账东西，爽快点！不然就打道回府……”

内马尔哪会打道回府那么傻，他像得到恩宠的密令般卸下两人身上碍事的衣物，紧抱着梅西，再次印上甜蜜的吻后，毫不犹豫地长驱直入。

内里的燥涩让内马尔倍感难耐，他哑声道：“莱昂，你还好吗？”

如果可以，梅西真想扇他两大巴掌。不好，他怎么会好？这种不痛不痒的询问让他莫名火起。他用好腿就着挂在对方腰上的力主动往男友身上靠，示意他继续。

恼怒的眼神在内马尔眼里似是发泄情绪的小熊般，他居然觉得特别可爱，捧起挂着怒气冲冲表情的脸蛋一顿猛亲，同时身下继续活动起来。

愈发猛烈的冲撞让梅西被安全带牢牢束缚的腿都跟着轻微晃动，梅西奋力压抑的呼吟也渐渐转为低泣。他埋头啃咬着内马尔耳后的皮肤，用自己的方式向内马尔诉说自己难以言表的刺激。

慢慢变得粘腻的战道让内马尔的冲击更加肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。狭窄的车内空间里两人的身体距离更加贴近，内马尔勾起梅西的大腿轻吻嫩滑的内侧，被多重刺激的梅西拉过内马尔的手捂住自己的嘴，以防自己不小心大声叫喊，坏心的巴西人却再次伸进口腔，扯出滑腻的银丝，抹在梅西满是红印的肩窝和胸膛上。梅西只好就势带着内马尔的手下滑到两腿交汇处，企求对方的抚慰。然后并没有半点那个的意思，反而去到更下方辅助摩擦。

梅西终究是抵不过强烈的身体反馈，撤手掩住自己后半句惊呼，恶狠狠地瞪着内马尔，决定自己动手丰衣足食。这点心思怎会逃过内马尔的法眼呢？他挪动着梅西的身体，强势地把他的手拉回头顶上，用另外一条安全带在手腕打了个稀松的活结。

“我来好吗？不用自己动。”

“混蛋，我这样很……唔……”

内马尔低头抵住梅西的双唇，并一手托起他的腰身，加快身体的节奏，不断地攻击他体内最脆弱的地方。他知道这种半悬空姿势梅西实在会很不舒服，他只好更卖力地补偿他，直到他感受到如期而至的抽紧，他圈住对方要害，并全力冲刺，在放手的瞬间，他知道两人都同时看到洁白的圣光。

结束之后梅西习惯地腻在内马尔的怀里，理所当然地享受男友的清洁和穿衣工作，嘴里还迷迷糊糊地哼唧着“内马尔是个超级无敌大色鬼，大混蛋”之类的话。内马尔哭笑不得地搂着他在他被汗水沾湿的额发上留下亲吻。回头梅西肯定全身酸痛得不行，清醒过来的内马尔意识到，或许忍忍回去躺在舒适的大床才是明智的选择，因为除非梅西的酸痛症状消退，不然在家的未来一周他都能预想到自己要与这些无关痛痒的低声怨骂为伴。唯一庆幸的事他选了一个监控近乎死角的车位，不会有人看到他们亲密的样子，他现在只需要烦恼，如何补偿累坏的梅西。

或许，补偿可以从一根珍宝珠开始。

 

然而天公不作美啊，第二天还是有报道流出，指出内马尔与梅西在停车场相遇，并拥抱亲吻，密切地交谈起来。

幸好内马尔回家早，在门口邮箱就做出了抄截，他愤恨地撕破报纸，恰巧碰到开门的梅西，立马切换嬉笑的表情。

“你背后藏着什么？”梅西冷冷淡淡地问。

“给你的珍宝珠啊！”内马尔一手把一束扎好的珍宝珠凑到梅西面前。

梅西在冷淡的面容下隐隐泛出笑意。

内马尔搂住梅西的腰，把他带回屋里，一甩手把报纸扔到门边的垃圾桶里，带上了门。


End file.
